Imitation Thunder
by oblivion-is-grace
Summary: Imagine Peter Quill growing a long beard and trying to imitate Endgame Thor.


Peter Quill was a hero in the eyes of his teammates, but that rarely stopped them from teasing him. He knew that he would face some scrutiny for growing out the Thor-esque beard so soon after the God of Thunder joined them on _his_ ship. He was still in charge. Peter was _obviously_ still in charge. He was in charge, right? Gamora would've tried to offer him as much support as possible if she was there, but he knew it wouldn't have lasted long before she began to grin at the ever-growing beard. Maybe Peter would give up growing it at a certain point, he didn't know, but whatever Thor was doing to get such a glorious piece of facial hair was a mystery to him.

Checking the status of it in the mirror, he frowned. It wasn't as full as the God of Thunders was even when they met pre-snap. He groaned before catching his own eyes in the mirror, a grin forming in them before it reached his lips. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight, trying to puff out his chest to appear taller and more muscular. With a huff, he stood on his tip-toes, reaching as tall as he was going to get. He would _not_ get the crate again. Satisfied with his new height, he tried to imitate the voice that had become something of a background song in the ship, "hello-" he groaned, the voice not sounding quite deep enough to match that of the Asgardian God. It was like a kitten trying to imitate a lion. A man couldn't imitate thunder.

With another deep cough, he clenched his fists, trying to channel some of that rage that Thor seemed to pull out of thin air, "oooh, look at me, I'm-" he started again, cursing himself silently. He shook his head, becoming more and more frustrated with himself the more time passed. He had the accent, but the voice wasn't deep enough, "he wouldn't say 'oooh.' Why did I say 'ooh?'" he asked himself, locking eyes with his reflection once more, "you got this, Quill. _He's_ the kitten. _You're_ the lion!" he noted, trying to pump himself up for his next attempt, "yeah, look at me! I'm Thor, and I'm the God of Thunder, which makes _no_ sense because I only play with lightning!" he mocked the Asgardian on the ship who noted that they should change their name to the Asgardians of the galaxy, a play on their actual team name.

Peter didn't like it.

"Are you serious?" Rocket asked from the corner, startling the young Starlord.

Peter's eyes widened. No way. This was _not_ happening again. Hoping it was some kind of dream, he shook his head quickly, "what? I wasn't doing anything," he defended himself.

From the seat Groot had planted himself in-moping at the fact that he had recently been punished-the teenager turned his attention away from the ceiling of the ship just long enough to give his two cents, "I am Groot," he stated, successfully ratting Peter out.

Rocket began laughing, doubling over in an attempt to catch his breath, and Peter's jaw hung slack, his mouth gaping open as he searched for any words to defend himself from a tree that obviously witnessed something, "uh, no, you didn't see that!" he argued back, knowing that nothing he said would make Rocket stop his incessant laughter, "and do you wanna know _how _I know that? Because it didn't happen!" he lied without shame. It had to be done.

Groot rolled his eyes, "I am Groot."

It was even more shocking! Peter hated when Groot talked back, but he understood that teens did that _often_. Still, with Peter already being on edge, it wasn't helping the situation, "yeah, well you're...ungrounded! Go back to playing your video games and let us talk in private!"

With one of those rare smiles and small sounds of contentment, Groot reached for his game, but Rocket's words stopped him in his tracks. His laughter died away almost immediately as he glared up at Peter who always felt slightly unsettled at the idea of a raccoon staring him down, "hey! You can't unground him! Only I can unground him, and he's _still_ grounded!" he shouted, Groot's groan of frustration being the only sound in the silence that seemed to last ages. Peter should be able to unground and ground whoever he saw fit. This was his ship, and he was the leader of the team. He was the Captain America. Unaware of the fight going on in Peter's mind, Rocket turned his attention to Groot, "alright, _now_ you're ungrounded, but it's because _I_ said so," he stated, making it perfectly clear who was in charge of the teen.

Peter scoffed.

Rocket, turning his gaze back over to Quill, let out another chuckle, his teeth showing as his eyes crinkled, "hey, Thor, come here!" he called out, causing Peter to panic. What was he going to do? Peter would only admit that he was _slightly_ intimidated by the God of Thunder, but that was only because he was a god. It was _not_ because he was still superior in his level of attractiveness even with the beer gut he had going on. Peter shook his head violently, trying to step away from the situation before Thor rounded the corner, locking eyes on him. He sighed as Thor smiled at him. Rocket gestured between the two men, "do the voice thing!" he instructed Peter who shook his head in response.

"There was no voice!" he yelled, exasperated.

"There was totally a voice," Drax interjected from the corner, eating _more_ food. Where did he put it? If Peter even looked at a sandwich for a second too long, he gained five pounds.

Instead of responding to the claim, Peter asked a question of his own, "where did you even come from?" he asked, gesturing over to Drax, who continued to chew, showing no signs of attempting to answer the question.

"We heard it, too!" Mantis called out from her seated position on the floor next to Nebula.

Thor grinned, catching Peter's eyes as he began getting flustered, "I would love to hear the voice."

"You gotta do the voice!" Rocket pressed before _everyone_ began pestering him to do the imitation. Peter couldn't do the voice, right? He hadn't anticipated anyone to be listening when he was trying it out in the first place, and it had just been a joke. It wasn't a joke that was meant for his teams consumption, just one to help him destress. Living on board the ship with Thor himself was a constant struggle for power, and he was constantly feeling self-conscious about his role on his own ship. If he did the voice, what would the repercussions be? What if it wasn't deep enough? He'd only be making a fool out of himself anyway. Why did they want him to make a fool of himself? What was wrong with these people?

In the midst of all the voices-everyone attempting to talk over each other-Peter took a deep breath, and puffed his chest out, not daring to stand on his tip-toes in front of his team for the fear that it would be another milk crate incident. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, the noise dying away immediately, "oooh, look at me! I'm Thor, and I'm the God of Thunder, which makes _no_ sense because I only play with lightning! Everyone has a crush on me because they made an action figure after me, but no one plays with dolls anymore, so I'm...angry..." Peter trailed off, his voice giving way to the silence around them.

Everyone's eyes flickered between Thor and Peter, and Thor's eyes were locked on the "captain" of the ship. Peter couldn't bear to lock eyes with him, the heat from Thor's gaze being more than enough to feel like he would soon catch on fire. Perhaps, he had taken it too far. When Peter finally gave in and stared over at the God of Thunder, Thor took a long swig of his beer his eyes still locked on the Starlord. When he finished, he crushed the can and looked him up and down, "cute beard," Thor noted before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Peter let out a deep, pent up breath before looking at himself in the mirror once more. With a shake of his head, he watched as his own cheeks began to flush with embarrassment, "yeah, I'm just gonna shave it."


End file.
